


Aufsätze schreiben

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Cruciatus, Death Eaters, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Homework
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Draco hat sich wegen seiner Mission für Voldemort von seinen Freunden und Mitschülern entfremdet. Er sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum und versucht, seinen Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall zu beenden, wobei er unerwartete Hilfe erhält.





	Aufsätze schreiben

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Writing Essays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688066) by [Jeanny Turner (Ginada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner)



> Das ist die allererste Fanfiktion, die ich veröffentliche. Eigentlich schreibe ich gerade an einer längeren Geschichte, die im "achten" Schuljahr spielt, aber diese Szene aus dem sechsten Jahr hat mich nicht losgelassen und ich wollte gern schon mal etwas veröffentlichen, da ich an der anderen sicher noch eine Weile schreibe.  
> Die Geschichte ist leider nicht betagelesen, ich dachte für so eine Kurze kann ich es mal riskieren. Deshalb, und weil es meine erste ist, ist Kritik natürlich herzlich willkommen, ich bin sicher, es sind noch ein paar Fehler drin (irgendwas übersieht man immer) und freue mich auch allgemein über Kommentare und Hinweise, auch zur Fomatierung oder überflüssigen/fehlenden Tags. Falls jemand Interesse hat, die längere Geschichte betazulesen, kann er sich gern in den Kommentaren melden, dann kann ich weitere Informationen dazu geben.  
> Viele Grüße, Jeanny

**Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, Schuljahr 1996/1997**

Draco stöhnte leise und strich den Satz durch, den er gerade geschrieben hatte. Es fehlten immer noch zwei Fuß in seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz, eigentlich mehr, wenn man bedachte, wie viel er ausgestrichen hatte. Das ganze Pergament sah unordentlich aus, was ihn gestört hätte, wenn er noch die Energie aufgebracht hätte, sich darum zu kümmern. Er stütze den Kopf in Hände und rieb sich die Augen. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, er musste unbedingt den morgen fälligen Aufsatz fertig schreiben, sonst würde Professor McGonagall ihn wieder nachsitzen lassen und dafür hatte er absolut gar keine Zeit. Aber anstatt sich auf solche unwichtigen Nebensächlichkeiten wie Verwandlungsaufsätze zu fokussieren, spielte sein Hirn ihm lieber Fetzen von missglückten Versuchen, das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren vor, und schon dachte er wieder darüber nach, warum es nicht funktioniert hatte und was er noch versuchen könnte. Seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und er befand sich in jenem Zustand der Erschöpfung, der einem die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Er riss sich zusammen und schrieb einen weiteren Satz. Wenn er den Aufsatz für Verwandlung fertig hatte, stand ein weiterer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an. Er beschloss, diesen nicht zu schreiben. Professor Snape bevorzugte ihn und wusste von seiner Mission, er würde ihn nicht nachsitzen lassen. Enttäuscht sein würde er trotzdem, und obwohl Draco wusste, dass Snape ihn bevorzugte, glaubte er nicht, dass die Bevorzugung so weit gehen würde, dass er am Ende trotz allem eine gute Note bekommen würde. Er war immer ein guter Schüler gewesen, aber in diesem Jahr waren seine Noten dramatisch schlechter geworden, und das, obwohl angesichts seiner zeitintensiven Mission schon nur fünf anstatt wie er immer angestrebt hatte sechs UTZ-Kurse belegt hatte. ‚Es ist egal.‘ versuchte er sich einzureden. ‚Noten sind nicht mehr wichtig, der Dunkle Lord wird siegen und mir dankbar sein und mir und Vater und Mutter gute Posten geben.‘ Aber eigentlich glaubte er selbst nicht mehr daran, es war schlichte Todesangst, die ihn antrieb, weiter zu machen.

Seine mühsam erkämpfte Konzentration riss schon wieder, als Theodore durch die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sich zu ein paar Slytherin-Sechstklässlerinnen an den Tisch setzte und etwas zu schreiben begann. Er sah schlecht aus, viel zu blass, dachte Draco, unfähig, seine Gedanken zu dem Aufsatz zu zwingen. Plötzlich hätte er sich gern bei Theodore entschuldigt, aber das war unmöglich, es konnte ihn das Leben kosten, wenn das herauskäme. Sie hatten sich kurz nach Beginn des Schuljahrs heftig zerstritten und obwohl sie nie enge Freunde gewesen waren – Theodore mochte Vincent und Gregory nicht – vermisste Draco die Gespräche mit ihm. Theodore hatte ihm geradeheraus gesagt, dass er es für einen Fehler hielt, Todesser zu werden, es sei unwürdig für einen Reinblüter, jemandem so viel Macht über sich einzuräumen. Draco hatte grundsätzlich gewusst, dass Theodore so dachte und deshalb nicht die Absicht gehabt, ihm sein Mal zu zeigen, aber natürlich hatte er es von seinem Vater erfahren und Draco daraufhin damit konfrontiert. Das hatte Draco überrascht, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Theodores Widerwille so weit ging. Sie hatten sich nicht angeschrien, dass lag ihnen beiden nicht und die Sache, um die es ging, war zu geheim dafür, aber sie hatten sich allein in ihrem Schlafsaal so böse Worte ins Gesicht gesagt, dass Draco fürchtete, sie könnten sich nicht mehr versöhnen. Er hatte Theodore vorgeworfen, aus Feigheit nicht für die richtige Sache, an die er schließlich auch glaubte, kämpfen zu wollen und Theodore hatte gesagt, er sei ein feiges Muttersöhnchen, das ohne Nachzudenken alles tun würde, was sein Vater oder der dunkle Lord ihm befahlen und dass das sein Verderben sein würde. Zumindest mit dem letzten Teil hatte Theodore Recht gehabt, wie Draco jetzt in Augenblicken der verzweifelten Klarsicht einsah.

Pansys bohrender Blick traf den seinen. Erschrocken merkte er, dass er zu den anderen Sechstklässlern hinübergestarrt haben musste und senkte hastig den Blick zurück auf das Pergament mit dem vermaledeiten Aufsatz. Er vermisste seine Freunde schrecklich, die einzigen, die er noch um sich erlaubte, waren Vincent und Gregory, die akzeptierten es, wenn er ihnen verbot, Fragen zu stellen und waren zu blöd, sich zu viel zusammenzureimen. Die anderen wussten zwar, dass er inzwischen das dunkle Mal trug, aber sie durften nichts Genaueres von seiner Mission wissen, es war viel zu gefährlich. Sie könnten ihn verraten, wenn sie sich verplapperten, oder selbst in Gefahr geraten, also hatte Draco sie alle von sich gestoßen, war absichtlich unausstehlich zu ihnen gewesen. Das war ihm aber nicht schwer gefallen, er ertrug ihre Fragen, ihre Sorgen um ihn und die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie noch durchs Leben gehen konnten, mit keinen größeren Sorgen als die UTZe, nicht. Daphne war sofort beleidigt gewesen und hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen, deshalb war auch ihre beste Freundin Tracey sofort auf Abstand gegangen. Draco spürte manchmal Traceys Blick auf sich ruhen und meinte so etwas wie Besorgnis darin zu lesen, aber vielleicht war es auch Angst vor ihm, ihre Mutter war schließlich muggelgeboren. Blaise hatte Dracos Zickereien achselzuckend hingenommen und sagte nichts dazu, er hatte viel Erfahrung damit, sich aus Konflikten herauszuhalten. Millicent hatte länger durchgehalten und ihn einmal angefaucht, dass er sie wenigstens nicht von Vincent und Gregory trennen sollte, wenn er schon unbedingt zum Eigenbrötler werden musste, aber es schließlich aufgegeben, mit ihm Gespräche führen zu wollen. Pansy war die einzige, die immer noch versuchte, mit ihm zu reden. Es erschreckte ihn, wie leicht es ihm in seinem dauermüden Zustand viel, sogar seine beste Freundin anzuherrschen. Pansy war diejenige, die er am dringendsten von seinen Schulkameraden beschützen wollte, weshalb er wollte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließ, aber gleichzeitig war er unglaublich froh, dass sie noch nicht aufgehört hatte zu versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen, sein Herz würde brechen, wenn sie ihn aufgeben würde. Er wusste, dass sie wütend auf ihn war, weil er nicht mit ihr sprach, sie nicht ins Vertrauen zog, obwohl sie kein Geheimnis aus ihrer Sympathie für die Todesser machte, und dass sie sich schreckliche Sorgen machte, weil er zu wenig schlief und aß. Immer wieder schob sie ihm an den unmöglichsten Orten und zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten seine Lieblingssandwichs mit Corned Beef und Radieschen zu, die er manchmal dankbar verschlang, weil er wirklich keine Zeit zum Essen gehabt hatte, und öfter unberührt liegen blieb, weil er absolut keinen Appetit hatte. Er wusste, dass Pansy die Brote von Millicent direkt aus der Küche besorgen ließ, und der Aufwand und das Millicent das noch tat, obwohl sie nicht mehr mit ihm redete, rührten ihn ein wenig, aber er wünschte doch, sie würden ihn einfach völlig in Ruhe lassen. Pansys besorgte  Blicke waren das Problem, wenn er im Gemeinschaftsraum seine Hausaufgaben machte, aber die waren immer noch angenehmer als Potters misstrauische Blicke, die ihm überall sonst im Schloss zu folgen schienen.

 

Draco setzte einen Punkt hinter den letzten Satz seiner Schlussfolgerung. Es fehlte immer noch mindestens ein halber Fuß, aber das war ihm jetzt egal, es würde zumindest als abgegebene Hausaufgabe zählen und ihn vor dem Nachsitzen bewahren, auch wenn er wusste, dass was er geschrieben hatte ohne Substanz war. Er begann seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Vor Müdigkeit konnte er kaum noch die Augen offen halten und er hoffte, dass er etwas schlafen konnte, so lange der Schlafsaal noch leer war – wenn die anderen schliefen, wollte er sich wieder hinausschleichen und an dem Verschwindekabinett weiterarbeiten. Obwohl er die ganze Zeit übermüdet war, schlief er immer schlecht ein, seine Fantasie ließ Bilder von toten alten Männern, von den Leichen seiner grausam verstümmelten Eltern vor ihm aufsteigen, der Klumpen aus Angst in seinem Bauch löste sich überhaupt nicht mehr auf. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich in den Armen seiner Mutter vor der ganzen Welt zu verkriechen, aber gerade um sie zu beschützen, konnte er nicht aufgeben.

Theodore schien ebenfalls fertig zu sein mit dem, woran er geschrieben hatte, Draco hörte ihn zu Daphne und Pansy Gute Nacht sagen und seinen Stuhl über den Boden kratzen. Theodore durchschritt den Raum und als er an Dracos Tisch vorbeikam, legte er kommentarlos ein Pergament darauf. Draco sah ihm überrascht hinterher und griff nach dem Pergament. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass es ein Aufsatz zu dem Thema, dass sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf hatten, war. Ein kleiner Zettel war daran geheftet, auf den ein ihm unbekannter Zauberspruch und eine Skizze einer Zauberstabbewegung gekritzelt waren. Draco überflog den Aufsatz, er war gut, auf jeden Fall besser als alles, was er gerade zustande brächte. Etwas zögerlich übte er die Bewegung, er fragte sich, was Theodore wollte, er traute ihm durchaus zu, einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, bloß um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mit einem seiner experimentellen Zauber die Finger weg zu sprengen. Er hatte ihn nie zum Feind haben wollen, aber anderseits, sein Feind war Theodore eigentlich nicht, sie waren bloß verschiedener Meinung und enttäuscht voneinander. Draco murmelte den Spruch, und plötzlich lag der Aufsatz in seiner Handschrift vor ihm. Er sah ihn erstaunt an, dann packte er ihn hastig ein und eilte Theodore hinterher in ihren Schlafsaal.

Er saß angezogen auf seinem Bett und starrte ins Leere, bei Dracos eintreten zuckte er leicht zusammen.

„Snape wird deine Aufsätze nicht darauf kontrollieren, ob sie irgendwie verzaubert sind. McGonagall wahrscheinlich schon, Flitwick und Sinistra vielleicht auch. Slughorn wahrscheinlich eher nicht.“ sagte er. Es war der erste Satz, den er seit mehreren Wochen an Draco richtete.

„Du warst dieses Wochenende zuhause.“ sagte Draco und schluckte. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, das Theodore’s gegenüber stand. Jetzt von Nahem war auch im Fackelschein des Schlafsaals zu erkennen, dass Theodore schlecht aussah. Er war bleich, in seinem linken Auge war eine Ader geplatzt, das Rot des Blutes bildete einen schreienden Kontrast zu seiner dunkelblauen Iris.

Theodore schwieg lange und sah auf seine Hände, anstatt Draco anzublicken. „Vielleicht hast du Recht.“ flüsterte er schließlich. „Vielleicht ist es doch besser, sich ihnen anzuschließen.“ Er stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus. „Was ist schon Willensfreiheit gegen Schmerzfreiheit.“

Draco fühlte sich, als würde sich ein Eisklumpen in seinem Bauch ausbreiten. „Zeig mir deine Hände.“ sagte er mit trockenem Mund. Als Theodore nicht reagierte, ging er die paar Schritte zu ihm hinüber und zog seine Hände hoch. „Halt sie still.“ befahl er, und ließ sie los. Theodore konnte sie nicht stillhalten, sie zitterten heftig. Draco schloss kurz die Augen, als er seine Befürchtung bestätig sah. Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Er ging zu seinem Schrank und kramte ein kleines Fläschchen aus schwarzem Glas heraus. Er drückte es Theodore in die Hände, die er inzwischen auf seinem Schoß in seine Robe gekrallt hatte, so dass man das Zittern nicht mehr sah. „Hier, das Hilft gegen die Nachwirkungen und macht langfristige Schäden unwahrscheinlicher. Du brauchst wahrscheinlich alles, was noch drin ist.“

Theodore drehte das Fläschchen hin und her. „Du brauchst das doch selbst.“ sagte er zögerlich.

Draco zuckte bemüht nonchalant die Achseln. „Ich kann Snape nach Nachschub fragen.“

Theodore nickte und träufelte sich den Inhalt auf die Zunge. Er atmete erleichtert aus, nachdem er geschluckt hatte. Draco wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Trank quasi sofort gegen den Nachhall des Schmerzes, den der Cruciatus-Fluch zurückließ, half.

„Mein Vater will unbedingt, dass ich Todesser werde.“ sagte Theodore nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend nebeneinander auf seinem Bett gesessen hatten. „Wie du dir wahrscheinlich schon gedacht hast. Irgendwie hat er Anweisungen gegeben, mich zu überzeugen. Er ist neidisch auf deinen Vater, dass sein Sohn der jüngste Todesser ist.“

Draco schnaubte. „Unsere Väter sind in Askaban, man sollte meinen, sie hätten andere Sorgen.“

„Nicht mehr lange.“

„Außerdem ich habe mich ganz allein entschieden, mich ihnen anzuschließen.“

„Hast du nicht, und das weißt du.“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie waren gefährlich nah am Kern ihres Streits.

Theodore legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Ich habe inzwischen ein paar überzeugende Argumente kennengelernt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch nein sagen kann und ob es nicht klüger wäre, einfach nachzugeben. Wie gesagt, vielleicht warst du von Anfang an der Klügere in dieser Sache.“

Draco hörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme und wusste, dass er verzweifelt versuchte, unberührt zu klingen, obwohl gerade seine Welt zusammenbrach, nichts war Theodore wichtiger als seine Unabhängigkeit.

„Ach Theo.“ murmelte er. „Was soll das mit dem Aufsatz?“

Theodore warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Du hast irgendeine Aufgabe, und sie läuft nicht gut und überfordert dich. Ich will gar nicht wissen, worum es geht, ich nehme an, du darfst eh nichts sagen. Aber ich kann dir wenigstens mit den Schulaufgaben helfen.“

Draco lächelte leicht, er hatte eigentlich gleich nachdem der Zauberspruch die Handschrift geändert hatte gewusst, dass Theodore ihren Streit beilegen wollte, aber auch gleich befürchtet, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte, dass ihm seinen Standpunkt näher gebracht hatte.

„Außerdem bist du fürchterlich unsubtil, wenn du so weitermachst merkt wirklich jeder, dass irgendwas mit dir ist. Sie werden Fragen stellen, Draco.“

Draco verzog das Gesicht, er wusste, dass Theodore Recht hatte, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich um alles zu kümmern und dabei so zu tun, als gehe es ihm gut. „Es ist den Lehrern sowieso Scheißegal, was mit einem Todesserkind passiert.“ sagte er trotzig.

„Snape nicht.“

„Der weiß von der Sache.“ gab Draco zu.

Theodore seufzte. „Lass mich raten. Er will dir helfen, aber du willst es nicht.“

„Ich brauche diesen Erfolg, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er sich da einmischt.“ sagte Draco, er merkte selbst, dass es trotzig und verzweifelt klang.

„Du kannst aber zulassen, dass ich dir ein paar Ausätze schreibe, oder?“

Draco nickte leicht.

„Ok. Und besorg im Gegenzug mehr von diesem Zeug.“ Theodore hielt das schwarze Fläschchen hoch. „Ich werde wohl noch mehr brauchen.“

„Es tut mir Leid.“ flüsterte Draco.

„Nicht deine Schuld.“

Sie schwiegen lange, bald würden Vincent, Gregory und Blaise in den Schlafsaal kommen.

„Eigentlich hattest _du_ Recht.“ flüsterte Draco schließlich, noch leiser. „Es ist wahnsinnig und wünschte, ich wäre kein Teil davon.“


End file.
